Radio Request
by Lola7
Summary: COMPLETE LG are seniors in highschool and are dating but when Gordo get acceped to a college in Pennsylvaina and Lizzie to LA university, will there relationship stand the distance? Or does Gordo have something eles in mind? What will Lizzie think?
1. Did you get in?

Radio Request 411 This story is not the sequel to "Ethan and Lizzie" you can think so if you want but it really doesn't matter. Anyway this story is when Lizzie and Gordo are 18, seniors in high school, and it is a week from graduation. Well they have both applied for Hershey, Pennsylvania University (which by the way is not a real college I made it up if it is a real college then.........cool) which is in Pennsylvania and is a really good school but not like Harvard or Yale still really good. And they live in LA, California and decided if they didn't get into Hershey they would go to LA University which is not a really good school just average. And yes Lizzie and Gordo are dating.  
  
Chapter 1 Did you get in?  
  
Gordo is in Lizzie's room; he just got back from his house and went to Lizzie's house when he found a letter from Hershey, PA University. He wanted to open the letter with Lizzie if she had her letter too. They sat on Lizzie's bed with their letters in their hand.  
  
"Are you ready to open it?" asked Gordo to Lizzie  
  
"Yeah" said Lizzie  
  
"Okay then here goes" They opened there envelope and unfolded the letter. Gordo smiled "Well, I'm now a student at Hershey, PA.....how bout you?" Lizzie peeked at her letter and smiled but then looked at Gordo with disappointment. "What didn't you get in?" he asked  
  
"no." she said as she folded the letter and put it back into the envelope.  
  
"Those fuckers! Let me see it!"  
  
He reached for her letter but she pulled it away. "I think I know how to read no" she said  
  
"Well I guess now we're going to LA University" he said  
  
"No, Gordo you go. This is everything you have ever wanted it is a great opportunity for you! You shouldn't give it up for me."  
  
"Lizzie Hershey University is nothing without you"  
  
"Gordo we knew this was going to happen, really Gordo, forget about me"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie confused she looked as if she was okay with this "Forget about you? Lizzie........ I could never forget about you. What wrong with you? You seem upset, are you trying to break up with me?"  
  
"NO! No Gordo I never want to break up with you. I just think you should think about what you're giving up for me. Go, our relationship can stand the distance. I know it will, I love you" she kissed him  
  
Gordo thought could there relationship stand the distance? He loved her but she was so beautiful and he knew guys even his friends would jump at the chance to go out with Lizzie when her boyfriend was thousands of miles away. He trusted her but he couldn't stand the thought of not being with her, not being there for her. Then he realized he was willing to give up a great college and not to mention future for her. But there was something with her, she seemed to be hiding something but it was probably nothing he had an idea to keep him and Lizzie together. "I love you too" he finally said "But I'm still not okay with this, I'll have to think about it" he started to walk out the door when Lizzie grabbed his arm  
  
"I love you" she said and kissed him  
  
"I know you do" he said and closed the door  
  
"I hope I'm doing the right thing" she thought as she leaned against the door "Damn I love that man, I just wish I deserved him" she looked at the letter again it read Dear Miss Elizabeth McGuire, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hershey, Pennsylvania University. She crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. She laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. "I can't go" she thought "I'm not even ready to go to LA University, I scared. Even if I did go to PA, he'd probably want to take the same classes as me and that wouldn't be a challenge for him, I'd be weighing him down. As much as I love him I can't let his future go down the drain because of me. Maybe he'll meet someone at PA someone that deserves him" she felt a tear roll down her face and she hugged her stuffed animal Mr. Snuggles. "I just have to spend as much time with him now, while I still can" She laid on her bed crying for a few minutes and then hurried to turn on the radio. She hadn't realized it was almost 11:00. In LA there was a radio station 106.4 The Dove and it had a time called "Radio Request" where people called in and requested songs. Well it had become a tradition ever since Gordo and Lizzie started dating that Gordo would call every night and request a song and dedicate it to Lizzie. Lizzie always loved this and would miss it when Gordo was in Pennsylvania. "But he hasn't said if he would go yet" she thought because in the pit of her heart she was wishing he wouldn't. She listened to a couple of songs then the DJ said  
  
"This next song is for some girl named Lizzie, anyway this guy told us to tell you Lizzie if you're listening that he will always love you and he will never forget you. Aww isn't that sweet" the DJ said with sarcasm "Here's Ricky Inglesias, Escape"  
  
Music playes  
  
Here's how it goes/ you and me/ up and down/ but baby this time/ we'll get it right/ worth a fight/ cause love is some thing you can shake/ when it breaks/ all it takes/ is some trying/ if you feel like leaving/I'm not gonna make you stay/ cause soon you'll be finding/ you can run/ you can hide/ but you cant escape my love  
  
She smiled and wiped away her tears and laughs. She knew Gordo wasn't a big Ricky fan but she told him she like him so he said he like him if she did. He always knew how to make her smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How did you like the first chapter? Huh??? Tell me R/R!!! And the whole song request thing well I have already finished writing the story but haven't thought of all the songs for Gordo to request for Lizzie so I need you help! Tell me songs you think Gordo should dedicate to Lizzie Love songs and remember they ARE together. So email me (just click on Lola and click my email and tell me the song title and the artist and if you can the lyrics it would really help but you don't have to) well thanks in advance! And keep R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Gordo and the Guys

~~~~~~~~I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me think of songs that you think Gordo should dedicate to Lizzie! Tell me some song ideas, email me or write it on r/r just help me~~~~~~~~~~~~~R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Thanks to other who r/r and helped me think of songs you're the best!)  
  
Chapter 2 Gordo and the Guys  
  
Lizzie saw Gordo at school the next morning and camp up behind him. He turned around and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for" he asked  
  
"What didn't you like it?" she answered  
  
"No, not at all" he grinned "I was just surprised"  
  
"Well I guess I wanted to kiss you as much as possible until.........you go" she looked down  
  
He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Then put his hands on her shoulders and said "If you don't want me to go I wont"  
  
She shook her head "No Gordo, there is no good reason why you shouldn't go, let's just spend as much time together as possible"  
  
"Well I agree with the last part" he grinned. She laughed, and they held hands and Gordo walked her to her class. And so on, Gordo would wait for her after his class to walk her to her next class. So when lunch came Lizzie wanted to sit with Gordo. Which actually they didn't do a lot. In high school Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda made new friends. They were all still best friends just they ate lunch with different people, Gordo with his "guy" friends and Lizzie and Miranda with their new friends which by the way were guys and girls. And once in a while Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda sat with them selves for old time's sake they would always say. But Lizzie wanted to sit with Gordo........and his friends for once. As she walked to their table she thought "I've never sat at a table with just guys, before, I wonder what they talk about?" She saw them laugh "Oh my gosh what if their talking about me! O my gosh I can't do this" She started to turn around but then turned back "No, I want to spend time with him........right?" she walk to Gordo who was sitting down with his friends. "Hey Gordo! Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" she said  
  
"Oh..........hey baby, sure sit down" she sat down next to him and he put his arm around her and pulled her close. He looked at his friend they all had smiles on and he pulled her closer. He knew all the guy would be excited that girl would eat lunch with them and would suddenly become very flirtish.  
  
"Well hello Lizzie" said Shane (one of Gordo friends) "It's so nice to have a lady at our humble eating table" he grinned and Lizzie laughed.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" she asked  
  
"Well good ole Gordo was getting mad at us when we were telling him how beautiful you looked today" said Todd another one of Gordo's friends.  
  
She laughed and said "Thank you Todd"  
  
Gordo looked at his friend giving them a "What the hell are you doing!" look and pulled Lizzie closer to him. Lizzie started to feel uncomfortable all the guys (except Gordo) were staring at her licking there lips and winking and smiling at her. Not like the smile Gordo would give her but a smile that was almost scary. She cuddled closer to Gordo.  
  
"Hey Gordo! Don't hog the girl to your self" said Justin  
  
"Chill out man really, we just want her to feel as welcome as possible" said Shane. Gordo glared at him but he still smiled.  
  
"Yeah dude.......you're not married to her" said Todd who was sitting on the other side of Lizzie. He slid his hand down her back and grabbed her butt. She screamed and stood up.  
  
"You pervert!" she yelled and slapped his face.  
  
"Bitch!" he yelled back, and Lizzie ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Gordo stood up and yelled at Todd who was now laughing "What the hells wrong with you!"  
  
"Come on Gordo I was just having a little fun" said Todd. Then he whispered to him "Hold on to her dud, she got a nice ass" he started laughing. Gordo couldn't take it anymore he punched Todd and he fell back on the floor. He looked at the other guys who were still laughing and said "Shut up bastards!" and ran after Lizzie.  
  
He found her outside the girls bathroom crying. He came behind her slowly and she turned around and ran into his arms. He put his arm around her and said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know they would act like that, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" she was still silent. "I guess they don't know how to act around a beautiful woman" she smiled "Lizzie I don't want to go back and sit with those guys and.........well I don't think they want to sit with me either.............." Lizzie laughed.  
  
"What did you do to them" she asked  
  
"Well let's just say they won't mess with my girl anymore, but like I was saying do you want to have lunch together just the two of us?"  
  
"I'd like that" she said wiping away her tear. He put his arm around and she hugged his waist and they walk back into the cafeteria. She felt so safe in his arms she would miss the feeling when he was in Pennsylvania, If he went to Pennsylvania.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie. He gave up his friends for her too. The more he thought about it the more it seemed to be a good idea. They found a empty table and sat down  
  
"So do you want to do something Friday" asked Lizzie  
  
"Sure, and after I can drive you o the graduation ceremony. What did you have in mind?" he said  
  
"I was thinking bowling"  
  
"Bowling?"  
  
"Yeah we haven't been bowling seen junior high, come on it will be fun"  
  
"Okay but I'm paying"  
  
"That's fine with me, so you gonna tell me the song for tonight?"  
  
"No, you know the rules"  
  
"Oh fine" she kissed him and laughed  
  
10:58 Lizzie' house  
  
Lizzie waited in her bed patiently waiting for the DJ to announce the song. The song started without Lizzie noticing and then she sat in her bed listening.  
  
Music plays  
  
Girl you leave me breathless/ but its okay/cause you are my survival/ now here me say/I can't imagine/ life with out your love/ cause even forever/ don't seem like long enough/cause every time I breath to take you in/ and my heart beats again/ baby I/cant help it/You keep me drowning in your love/and every time I try to rise above/I'm swept away by love/ baby I cant help it/you keep me drowning in your love/(skipped a verse) go on and pull me under/cover me with dreams yeah/love me mouth to mouth now/I know I cant resist/cause you're the air that I breath/every time I breath to take you in/and my heart beats again/baby I/cant help it/you keep me drowning in your love/and every time I try to rise above/ I'm swept away by love/baby I cant help it/you keep me drowning in your love/baby I/cant help it/keep me drowning in your love/got me drowning/got me drowning/keept me drowning in you love/baby I can't help it/(skipped a bunch of the oh 's and oh baby I 's)you keep me drowning in your love.  
  
Lizzie laid in her bed, listening to the song, thinking of Gordo singing her to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I know Backstreet Boys are REALLY old but they sing love songs and that's what I need just listen to the words. I'm going to try to save the other songs for the important moments coming soon! Keep r/r tell me what you think and still tell me songs you think Gordo should request for Lizzie. R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Bowling Surprise

~~~~Thank for the reviews and keep sending them along with your song ideas!~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 Bowling  
  
It was Friday, 2:50. The last day of school and the day of Gordo's date with Lizzie, just a regular date like always.......so why was he so nervous? Gordo told Miranda what he had decided the day before and now Miranda was getting nosy, and wondering if Gordo was really going to tell Lizzie. Miranda walked up to Gordo at his locker.  
  
"So" she said. Gordo rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut. "Well you don't have to be mean, I just wanted to say good luck, it must be hard to tell Lizzie that"  
  
"Don't remind me" he answered.  
  
"Somebody has to"  
  
"Hey Gordo!" said Lizzie who just came walking in. "Hey Miranda"  
  
"Hey Lizzie, I gotta go but I'll See you at the ceremony, okay?" said Miranda  
  
"Okay bye, so Gordo you still going to take me bowling today?" said Lizzie  
  
"Yeah and I wanted to ask you what time to pick you up" said Gordo  
  
"Well the ceremony starts at six so why don't you pick me up and 4:15, ok?  
  
"Okay that's fine"  
  
"So did you get your year book?"  
  
"Yeah it's right here, I can't believe it's our last high school year book"  
  
"I know and I can't believe we got voted cutest couple"  
  
"Well you're the cute one" he said  
  
Lizzie laughed "You're cute too"  
  
"You think I'm cute McGuire"  
  
"I think you're very cute" she said kissing his nose and then his lips.  
  
"You're so beautiful" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
She smiled and thought "He is so honest with me. I have to tell him the truth about Hershey University. He will understand, I just can't lie to him nay longer. He's so sweet and kind; I don't deserve someone like him." The bell rang and Lizzie woke up from her daze. "Gordo I need to talk to you" she said  
  
But Gordo was already walking away "I have to go but I'll see you at 4:15 right" he said  
  
"Okay see ya" she said watching him enter his car and drive away.  
  
4:13 Lizzie house  
  
Lizzie waited nervously outside her front door. Gordo's car finally pulled up. Gordo took a deep breath and opened his car door. He led Lizzie to the car and opened the door for her. The he went around to the other side of the car. On the way there they barley talked. Both were looking as if they had something very important to say but just couldn't find the words to say it. But things loosened up when they got to the bowling ally and started playing. Lizzie was laughing because she was doing badly and Gordo was beating her. Gordo loved it when she laughed; he even got to put his arm around her when she needed help to roll the ball right. They ordered some lunch and Gordo decided to tell Lizzie of his decision then.  
  
"You know Lizzie I have decided if I'm going to Hershey or not" said Gordo. Lizzie held her breath. "An I've decided to go, and I know you said our relationship could stand the distance but I don't think I can protect you when I'm thousands of miles away from you..........." said Gordo.  
  
Then Lizzie realized what he was trying to tell he...........he wanted to break up with her  
  
"I will always love you" he said  
  
"Here comes the big let down" she thought but then he got down on one knee and said  
  
"Lizzie will you be my wife, you can come and live with me in Pennsylvania and we can rent an apartment, Lizzie I love you so much more than you can ever imagine and I can't stand to be away from you. Will you marry me?"  
  
She was silent for a moment but then said "no"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I know cliff hanger but just keep reading I promise it will get better just be patient! And r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. No?

~~~~~~~~~~Last chapter sad and this chapter well sad too but just keep hangin with me it WILL get better I'm a L/G fan so it has to! Well keep r/r thanks for all you song ideas I'm gonna use one in this chapter so thanks to Baby Bunnie for I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith! I love that song so thank but keep r/r and tell me more songs, well hope you enjoy this chapter! Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 No?  
  
Lizzie saw the smile on Gordo's face wipe away and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Gordo sat back down in his seat with his head down and they were both quiet until he said.  
  
"Is it because you don't really love me?"  
  
"NO! Gordo I do love you, it's because I love you I'm doing this, Gordo I have to tell you something, I did get accepted into Hershey" she said  
  
"You What!"  
  
"I got in, but I turned it down not because of you but because I'm scared. I'm not even ready to leave for La University, I would be weighing you down if I went with you, and all your dreams would be ruined. You can find someone better than me, someone that will deserve you" he was still silent. "So I can understand if you want to break up with me and never want to speak to me again, but.........."  
  
He interrupted her "Lizzie I love you, I will never stop loving you, but until you can just trust me and follow your heart.......all we can be is friends"  
  
Lizzie felt more tears fall from her face. "I was afraid of that"  
  
He looked at her cry. He wished he could wipe them away and hold her close but, he just stood there looking at the ground. They finished their food in silence.  
  
"So" said Lizzie after they had finished "You still going to give me a ride to the gradation ceremony?"  
  
"Of course" he answered  
  
"Mind if I get my dress from your car and change here?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
She went outside to his car and let herself go she broke down in tears. "I'm so stupid!" she thought "Now he probably hates me and we will never have a chance to be together again, I should trust him but, I'm scared. I wish I wasn't" she cried more but then quickly grabbed her dress and shoes, her dress it was nothing special it was blue spaghetti strapped and was very flowy, but she had better. She went back inside and went straight to the bathroom turning her face from Gordo so he couldn't see the mascara ruining down her face and have pity on her. She changed quickly and redid her make up. It was almost 5:30 but Gordo was patient.  
  
"I'm ready" said Lizzie as she came out of the bathroom  
  
Gordo turned to see her" Wow......you look.......beautiful"  
  
"Thank you" she said politely. Normally she would have kissed him but not anymore they weren't together. All these memories with Gordo came flashing back. 8th grade photo, Rome, their first date, Prom. These were all good memories, so why was she crying?  
  
They went to the car and Gordo turned on the radio, probably thinking they wouldn't have to talk if it was on. But he was wrong when they got to the parking lot of the school the song Gordo first requested for Lizzie came on I don't wanna miss a thing-Aerosmith  
  
The music played  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping Far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Well, every moment spent with you Is a moment I treasure  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
She could tell he remembered because he turned it down. Then Lizzie asked "Will you still request song for me?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" he asked  
  
Music plays in background  
  
Lying close to you Feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together And I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile I don't wanna miss one kiss Well, I just wanna be with you Right here with you, just like this I just wanna hold you close Feel your heart so close to mine And stay here in this moment For all the rest of time  
  
"I don't know I guess I thought since we're not........." she said  
  
"Lizzie" he said "It is my way of telling you how I feel, when I can't just come out and say" he said  
  
"I'm glad, but how will you when you're all the way in Pennsylvania?"  
  
"I'll find a way"  
  
He turned up the music  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do 'Cause I'd still miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, babe And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~I know sad chapter and next chapter well they will be sad too but they WILL get better!! Keep r/r and sending your songs ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Graduation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I know I hate L/G not being together too so things in the story WILL get better!! I promise you just have to wait!!!!!!!! This chapter is about Lizzie and Gordo thoughts on being apart and going to college and stuff so I hope you like it just try to bare with me on them being apart things will be better, but you need some bad thing to happen in a story or else it would be boring think about it what good movie or TV show doesn't have a bad guy or has something bad happen. Maybe on my next story I'll try to put ALOT of L/G ness (hehe) Thanks to the people who helped think of songs I can't use all of them but thanks anyway, keep r/r please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S L/G forever! I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 Graduation  
  
As soon as they entered the school Lizzie and Gordo went there separate ways. The first person Lizzie saw was Miranda. Miranda had a huge smile on her face (thinking that Lizzie was a bride to be) but it was gone when she saw Lizzie's face. She rushed over to comfort her friend.  
  
"What the matter?!!" asked Miranda  
  
"We broke up" Lizzie answered  
  
"You and Gordo! Did he..........did you?"  
  
"He broke up with me but I think it was my fault when I said no"  
  
"No to what?!?!!"  
  
"no........I will not marry you"  
  
"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SAY THAT!!"  
  
Lizzie started to cry again "because I'm scared! His love is so real it almost too good to be true, what if we go to Hershey together and he realized that I was a mistake that he could have done better in school without me. I love him so much and he makes me so happy, but thinking that one thing could ruin it all is too much for me to handle" Miranda hugged Lizzie trying to make her feel better but only Gordo could do that.  
  
Then their teacher told them to line up in alphabetical order. Lizzie stood in line next to people she didn't know, they were talking amongst themselves and Lizzie just stood there feeling alone. "Is this what college will be like" she thought "I've had friends forever the man I love my entire life. How will I go on with out them without him?" As the music played she felt as she was leaving something not her house or school but her childhood the life she had once lived and had learn to love. Her parents who she'd learned to talk to more, her brother, her brother who she had once fought with was now the brother who she help with homework and girlfriend problems, her friends, memories, first experiences. Her enemies, crushes, first kiss and first true kiss with the only man she would ever love. She was finished with childhood and was now an adult, and even more scared of what she would have to face in the future. When she was littler she thought adults weren't scared of anything and now she was an adult and scared. She never thought of this before because she knew Gordo would always be there to help her get thought it all. She was scared, not of facing new decisions on her own but the thought of not being with Gordo..........Gordo the guy who could fix everything couldn't face her fears for her but he could be there to hold her when it was over and tell her it was okay. But it was too for anything now. She had broken his heart. She looked for Gordo in the seat in front of her. He turned his head and saw her. He smiled slightly but then sighed and turned away. The teacher gave speeches and handed out awards she got a few. They announced the valedictorian some person she didn't know and then they received their diplomas. When they called her name she walked up to the stage with confidence not worrying about tripping unlike she had in junior high, there were more important ting to worry about. She remember how Gordo had told Miranda an her back then not to worry about what to wear or if Ethan Craft like them or if they weren't popular back then they thought he was crazy but now she thought how mature he was then because he was right it doesn't matter. She looked for her parents from the stage they were video taping her graduation and they would like to see her face when she received her diploma. She saw her mom who was crying her dad who was holding her and still video tapping Matt was just rolling his eyes. She laughed. When the whole senior class was on the stage the principle announced them  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Hildrege High School Class of 2007!" They threw their hats in the air and everybody screamed and hugged..........well almost everybody.  
  
Gordo smiled. He passed high school with a 4.0, but he had given up his friends, great schools (which he hadn't applied to because he knew Lizzie couldn't get into them) All his achievements, dreams, and goals didn't matter to him anymore all he wanted was to be with Lizzie, and she thought she didn't deserve him. He wanted to be mad at her but he couldn't he couldn't ever be mad at her. He looked around at all the students, he saw Lizzie trying to smile and hide her tears. It hurt him to see her cry. He wanted to hold her and explain to her what he felt, but he couldn't find the words. He left the stage and found his parents. His mother was crying. His dad shook his hand.  
  
'We are very proud of you David" said his dad  
  
"Thanks dad........mom" Gordo said "I'm kind of tried let's go" he wanted to get as far away as possible, away from his problems, fears. He wanted to be alone so he could think. He thought that giving up her friends, the good schools he couldn't have got to, all his plans would be worth giving up, for Lizzie. But she had said no. He thought about what he had told her -until you can just trust me and follow your heart all we can be is friends- She could change her mind. So was she worth the wait no matter how long it might take, was she worth the wait that might last forever?  
  
When Lizzie got home it was 10:30 she went to her room and laid on her bed. Her parents came in.  
  
"Honey" said Jo  
  
"Yeah mom, dad?" said Lizzie  
  
"We wanted to tell you we are very proud of you and that we are going to miss you terribly when got away to college, even Matt said he was going miss you"  
  
"Thanks and I miss you too"  
  
"What about me" said Matt coming into her room and jumping on her bed.  
  
Lizzie laughed "You too"  
  
"So has Gordo decided if he will go Hershey or not?" said Sam  
  
"He is" said Lizzie  
  
"Well I'm sure you guys will stay together" said Jo  
  
"Actually we broke up"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey, well better go to bed, it's late"  
  
"I will"  
  
Matt and her parents left her room and she changed for bed and she turned on the radio.  
  
"This song is for Lizzie" said the DJ. Lizzie laid in her bed and looked at the ceiling. "So here's Avril Lavigne I'm with you"  
  
Music plays  
  
I'm standing on the bridge/I wanting in the dark/I thought that you'd be here/by now/there nothing but the rain/ no footsteps on the ground/ I'm listening but there's no sound isn't/ anyone trying to find me/ won't somebody come take me home/It's a damn cold night/ Trying to figure out this life/ wont you/ take me by the hand/ take me some where new  
  
Lizzie started to dry and then Matt peeked open the door and said "Don't cry Lizzie, it will be okay just wait" (some of you guys should listen to him hehe)  
  
Lizzie listened to the last words in the chorus  
  
I'm with you/I'm with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tell me what you think!! Lizzie and Gordo not together AT THE MOMENT! Just trust me, if you want to read L/G happiness read my other stories their finished and have a L/G in it R/R them too!! Next chapter, sad but there is a little happiness at the end of the chapter, so keep on reading!! And Reviewing!!~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note 06-30-03  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey since you guys have been bugging me to put L/G together and since I'm almost finished, I have two chapters left and I wanted to know if you want me to post the next chapter(chapter 6) today or wait and post chapters 6 and 7 tomorrow. Whatever you want tell me and R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Dealing,Phones,and Dates

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey what happened to all the reviews? Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know you don't like that they are not together but get over it will be okay! I love L/G too I hate it when they are not together either! This chapter will have a little happiness at the end and the next chapter will be the last and will be loaded with L/G ness okay happy! Hope you like this chapter! R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The summer went by slow. Lizzie wanted to see Gordo so bad, sometimes she would lie crying on her bed longing to feel his arm around her, feeling safe and warm in his arms again. But it was different when she saw him. She was at the digital bean having a shake when she heard a familiar voice  
  
"Lizzie?" said Gordo  
  
She turned and around and stood up she started to cry again and kept her head down she couldn't bare for him to see her like this.  
  
"Lizzie.......I.........." he said again  
  
She looked up at him tears dipping from her face "I'm sorry" she said and ran out, but he didn't run after her. School was starting and she had already moved into her new apartment near La University. Gordo had already left for Hershey. She didn't even get to tell him goodbye, but Miranda did she said that he said bye. Gordo still requested songs for Lizzie, they weren't love songs most of the time it was "I'm with you" but she didn't mind. She looked forward to it, it made her feel closer to him, like she knew he was thinking of her.  
  
Pennsylvania, Hershey University  
  
Gordo laid his head down on his desk. "We haven't talked since graduation" he thought "and now I'm thousands of miles away from her, too far away for anything I have to say wouldn't matter." He grabbed his books and left his class for lunch.  
  
"Hi I'm Lacy" said a girl as he was leaving  
  
"Oh, hi" he said  
  
"Are you David?" she asked  
  
"Actually.........well yeah"  
  
"Well I thought you were kinda cute and was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with me".  
  
Gordo froze.  
  
"Or are you already with someone?" she asked  
  
He thought "I'm not with Lizzie anymore, but I don't want her to cry anymore, but I can't wait for her forever, maybe I should just try it"- "No" he finally answered "And sure we can have lunch"  
  
"Okay let's go" she said. Then Gordo cell phone rang.  
  
"One second, Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gordo it's Miranda, I just wanted to see what you are up to" said Miranda  
  
"Actually I'm about to go out" he said  
  
"Oh............on........a date?"  
  
"Yeah," Miranda didn't say anything "Don't tell Lizzie"  
  
"I wont be if she.......... Hold on I'm getting another call"  
  
Miranda answers call.  
  
"Hello?" asked Miranda  
  
"Hey Miranda its Lizzie, listen I wanted to talk to you about Gordo........."  
  
"LIZZIE! Um hold on"  
  
Miranda switches to Gordo  
  
"Gordo!" she says  
  
"Yeah, who was it?" he asks  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
"Lizzie! Well let me talk to her!" he said  
  
"Hold on"  
  
Miranda switches back to Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Lizzie I'm back" she says  
  
"Hey, who were you talking to?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Oh........no one"  
  
"Come on who is it"  
  
"Gordo"  
  
"Oh" said Lizzie wishing she hadn't asked "Well what is he doing?"  
  
"Well........he about to go out.......on a date" Miranda could hear Lizzie start to cry but Lizzie still tried to talk normal.  
  
"Oh...... well tell him I said hi" she cried more".......and.......I'm sorry I gotta go"  
  
"Lizzie wait!" said Miranda but Lizzie had already hung up  
  
Miranda switched back to Gordo  
  
"Gordo?" she said  
  
"Is she there?" he asked  
  
"She left"  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry"  
  
"No it's not your fault, is she okay?"  
  
"You know this really isn't any of you business, I gotta go talk to ya later"  
  
"Yeah later" he hung up  
  
"Who was that?" asked Lacy  
  
"Just some friends" he said  
  
"Oh well then let's go"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walk to an ice cream shop. Gordo remembered how he took Lizzie to an ice cream shop for their first date, and he started tell Lacy about it. He went on and on talking about Lizzie and what they used to do together and how wonderful she was. Lacy just tried to smile but then when she had enough she just rolled her eyes and started checking out the guy at he other table letting Gordo go on with his speech on the life story of Lizzie McGuire. By the end of their date Lacy would probably know Lizzie as well as Gordo did and she didn't even know her! Lacy finally spoke.  
  
"Figures" she mumbled  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" he asked  
  
"Nice, good looking guys are always already taken"  
  
"Taken? Me? But me and Lizzie broke up"  
  
"Yeah you and this Lizzie girl, you obviously still like, I mean love her, what happened to you guys what ever it is why don't you ask her to marry you I sure that would make everything better"  
  
"Actually that was the problem I did ask her and she turned me down"  
  
"Well try again! I mean, don't give up! Relationships have problems but you don't give up, you get thought them...........together"  
  
"........Thanks...........and sorry for boring you, I'm sure you're really nice it's just you're........"  
  
".........Not Lizzie and its okay I understand. Beside I don't want to ruin a match made in heaven." She kissed his cheek "Go to Lizzie, work things out before it to late" she left  
  
Gordo went to his car and drove to the airport he was going to Lizzie. He caught a flight to LA he would get there at 10:20 enough time to figure out what to tell Lizzie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Any better? Tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R/R please!!!!!!! 


	8. Sealed With a Kiss

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey! Today's the day for the last chapter! Sorry I couldn't put this chapter in yesterday I went to the county fair with some friends, hey don't blame me I'm from Kentucky the fair is one of the most exciting things to happen in Kentucky what can I say I'm a country girl! But thanks for the review this is the last chapter ( hope you like it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!! And tell me ideas for L/G for new stories! Okay well here's Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 Sealed With a Kiss  
  
Lizzie dove faster and faster. She would always drive out in the middle of nowhere when she was upset so she could go as fast as she wanted and the wind would blow away her tears and her problems. "Gordo has already gone on a date, probably forgotten me.........." She thought. She stared at the radio and turned it on ".............and our stupid radio request thing" It was 10:45 and the radio request was coming on in 15 minutes she heard the DJ announce the next song- lose yourself, Eminem. "Just what I need Eminem" she turned it up.  
  
Music Plays  
  
Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
  
To seize everything you ever wanted.One moment  
  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
  
"Whoa that's like me and Gordo, I want to be with him but I was too scared I let him slip"  
  
Music Plays  
  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
  
Is he? No  
  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes  
  
It don't matter, he's dope  
  
He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so stacked that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
  
HOOK:  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
"That's right I can't give up on us being together, I can't let him get away this time. I will trust him and follow my heart and if I do everything will work out...........I just hope it's not to late" It was 10:49 she drove toward the airport not knowing why something in her heart was leading her that way.  
  
Gordo had arrived in La and was driving from the airport. It was 10:52 barley enough time for his plan to work thing out with Lizzie. He quickly dialed a number and his cell phone.  
  
As Lizzie drove her radio was still on the DJ announced the radio request song-Daniel Bedingfeild, if you're not the one, but the DJ didn't announce who requested it. She gave a puzzled look and turned the music up to listen to it.  
  
Music Plays  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms  
  
Lizzie cried, the song was exactly how she felt. She then heard say "Okay some of you are wondering why we didn't announce who requested the song well it's cause we got this guy who requested the song on the line right now. This is the guy who has been requesting songs for a Lizzie McGuire since...........wow 2003! .......well say hi!"  
  
"uh........hi" he said. Lizzie instantly knew who it was, it was Gordo! She turned the radio.  
  
"So...... it's Gordo right? Well what did you want to tell Lizzie" asked to DJ  
  
"Well............Lizzie if you're listening I wanted to tell you that I'm in LA right now. I'm left Pennsylvania because I know you said you were scared........but Lizzie that's why I'm here, to help you and hold you. Someone told me that relationships have problems but you just have to get thought them and can't give up and I never want to give up on you. And please don't think that I'm giving up my dreams for you because my dreams aren't of becoming some famous movie director or a lawyer or doctor...........my dream are of being with you"  
  
"Hold on we have another caller" said the DJ "and it's.......Lizzie!"  
  
"Gordo? I'm sorry I didn't trust you, I was scared to take a chance, scared that's things would be so perfect and then in on minute it could all be ruined, but I realize now that things happen but you have to get thought them and not hide form them. Gordo I love you and I never want to be away from you again, I need you with me"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were still driving and talking on the speaker in the car when their cars passed (he was driving from the airport and she was driving to the airport)  
  
"Gordo" she yelled as she pushed on the brakes  
  
"Lizzie!" he answered. They both pulled over to the side of the road. It was dark out side no one was around and a street lamp above them was the only light around. They walked out their car and meet.  
  
The DJ then said after realizing what happened said "It seems that Lizzie and Gordo have met!"  
  
"hey" she said  
  
"hey" he said. They were both quiet Gordo looking at his feet and Lizzie biting her bottom lip.  
  
"So how was your date?" she asked  
  
He laughed "Terrible, but she gave me some good advice"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"She told me to go after you"  
  
She laughed.  
  
Gordo laughed but then got serious and said "Lizzie, I love you"  
  
She smiled "And I love you"  
  
"So, if you are willing to take a chance with me, I ask you again" he got down on one knee "Will you marry me?" he held out a ring.  
  
She smiled "Yes, Yes Gordo I will" She saw Gordo with them biggest smile she had ever seen (Adam dose have the Greatest smile!) He picked her up and twirled her around, and they laughed. Then he looked at her and reached for the ring in his pocket and gently put it on her finger. She gazed at it. "Oh Gordo it's beautiful!"  
  
He grinned "Yeah, just like you" She looked at him and they looked into each other eyes and they kissed. Their kiss was like a promise, to love each other always and that they would trust in each other and let their heart show them the way. A promise that was sealed with a kiss.  
  
Then the DJ said "Wow people getting married on the radio? Weird, but sweet very very sweet. Do we have any song request for the happy couple?"  
  
"Yeah" said a caller "I knew Gordo and Lizzie would bet together forever"  
  
"Do you know them?" asked to DJ  
  
"Yeah, I was there to experience every flirt, every kiss and watch their love for each other grow everyday. Lizzie and Gordo you guys are my best friends and I so happy you guys are together you two were miserable without each other. I love you guys!"  
  
"So, friend of the couple do you have a song request?"  
  
"Play...........Blessed, Christina Aguilera"  
  
"Okay, Lizzie, Gordo this songs for you"  
  
Music Plays  
  
When I think, how life used to be; Always walking in the shadows.  
  
Then I look, at what you've given me; I feel like dancing on my tip-toes.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo smile. Then Gordo asked Lizzie "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Of course" she answers. He held her hand and they walk over a little then she puts her arms around her neck and he puts his arm around her waist. And they danced.  
  
Music still playing  
  
I must say everyday I pray  
  
When realize you're by my side;  
  
I know I'm truly...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
"So" asked Lizzie as they were dancing "what are we going to do about Pennsylvania and LA and......."  
  
"Shh........don't worry we will get thought it all we will find a way, let's just enjoy every moment we have together"  
  
She smiled showing him she agreed. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Lizzie leaned her forehead against Gordo's and they kissed soft and sweet full of emotion and love. Then she lean her head on Gordo shoulder. She was truly blessed.  
  
Music continued  
  
There are times, that I test your faith, 'til you think you might surrender.  
  
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my hopes will grow in splendor  
  
You walked by in the nick of time  
  
looking like an answered prayer  
  
You know I'm truly...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
Blessed with love and understanding;  
  
Blessed when I hear you call my name;  
  
Do my best with faith that's never-ending;  
  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same.  
  
Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch...  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
  
"Okay just a word to all people, follow your heart and learn to trust.........." said the DJ ".............and listen to 106.4 The Dove at 11:00 to listen to Radio Request. Make up's, break up's, happily ever afters, yeah they all happen here, only on Radio Request"  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~So what did you think!!!!!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Well I hope you liked it sorry I couldn't use all yal's songs I just couldn't find the lyrics to all them and plus I couldn't listen to so of them either. Oh listen to me,yal? My country really kickin in! Oh well it's a curse of livin in Ky!hehe! Well hope yal come back now ya here!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(some humor, bare with me, translation= well R/R please, and read my other stories too!!!!!!!)  
  
~Lola~ 


	9. Authors Note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay I have been writing more to Radio Request and I don't know if I want to make a sequel or just one more long chapter? Tell me what do you think? If I do a sequel it will be five year later and L/G have a four year old kid they go on a vacation w/o there kid kinda like a vacation with no kid get away and spend some alone time together. How does that sound? Tell me one more chapter on a sequel? R/R!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lola  
  
P.S. And I don't know what to call my sequel it there is one so could you give me some title ideas based on what I told you about the story? 


	10. Sequel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay just to let you people know the sequel is here, Yay! Okay well what are you doing reading this read the sequel! And R/R it to by the way it's called "Time to Ourselves" so go ahead read it!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
